


Just Lay Down And Relax

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Evil Murder Husbands [8]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:37:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	Just Lay Down And Relax

Flug was having an awful day. Dementia was giving him a rougher time then usual and decided she wanted to use Flug’s back as a stepstool even though she could climb easily. As she was coming off of him Black Hat showed up to ask how an invention was coming along. “I just need to finish up a few things and it will be done sir,” Flug wearily replied as he was trying to straighten his back out again. “Well hurry up and get it done, as for you Dementia follow me, I need you to do something for me.” As she happily followed him Flug could see Black Hat look upset that he couldn’t immediately help him out. As 5.0.5 was coming to offer a massage Black Hat snapped his fingers and he was out like a light. “The invention can wait Flug come on, your going to end up with a hunch if this keeps up. Black Hat had Flug lay on the bed face down as he started on his shoulders and massaged the knots out. Flug loved Black Hat’s massages. They were few and far between though because of how busy everything could get and 5.0.5 usually ended up getting to do it. As Black Hat was starting to work on the back Flug was finally feeling sleepy. "I see you are doing much better” Black Hat said happily. “Thank you for doing that Black Hat”,Flug smiled up at him as they started making out for a while. As they parted Black Hat tucked both of them in for a nap. Flug always knows that Black Hat will make time for him when he can even if it means faking being angry at him to convince others that their was nothing going on between them.


End file.
